Currently, electronic products, particularly hand-held electronic products, tend to have smaller sizes. COF (chip on flexible) technology is an important technology to realize the miniaturization of electronic products. COF technology means that a driving chip (IC) is designed on flexible material, and then the flexible material is folded to the back surface of a display panel, thus the display device can have a small overall size.
The inventors have found that the width of the border region of the conventional display device is still too large, and not only the appearance of the display device but also the display effect of the display device are affected,
Therefore, the technical problem needs to be solved is to design a display device with a narrow border, and preferably the gate line fan-shaped wiring regions and data line fan-shaped wiring regions in the border region can be omitted.